Unexpected Attractions
by NereusXUnmi
Summary: Goliath is uncertain that he can teach his newest member of the clan about the Old Ways of the Gargoyles, but what if his daughter can teach the new member better then he ever could? Femslash, Alternate Universe and involves an OC. May become M rated in later chapters.
1. Meet Reilane

_Goliath had finally made it to the British clan, they had asked for Goliath on a matter of transferring a member to the Wyvern Clan. He had landed and was greeted by many males of the clan; no females were in sight. A wolf-headed gargoyle smiled and walked toward Goliath, he chuckled while patting Goliath on the shoulder._

_"So you answered my call, this is wonderful indeed." The male said with glee._

_"Are you the leader of this clan?" Goliath asked with a smile, the wolf chuckled while he shook his head._

_"Where are my manners? Yes, I am Clan Leader; my name is Romanov. But I wish to discuss business privately for the other members will not overhear." Romanov said as he waved for Goliath to follow him._

_Once in a secluded place, Romanov motioned for Goliath wait, once the male came back Romanov walked in with a cat-like male. Goliath looked puzzled, "Is he the transfer?" if so then Goliath would have to say no, he already had to many males in his clan and he needed more females._

_Romanov looked stunned but then laughed, "No, he is my mate, Jackal, I know it is a crazy name but he loves it." Romanov smiled while wrapping his arm around the smaller male's waist, "He wished to be present for the discussion of the transfer." Goliath looked shocked as Jackal smiled and waved at him, he quickly changed the subject, "I've noticed that you don't have any females in this clan-." He was cut off with a chuckle._

_"Well we do have only one female, but she is young and the rest of the males are already mated to their brothers. We have no available male for her. But that one particular female is a problem, we wish to expand our clan by adding new members, but she quickly scares them away with her human-like behavior. But Romanov had heard that you were best at teaching discipline, so we sent for you, hoping you could help us." Jackal explained with a sad smile._

_Goliath looked shocked, he was more stunned that a female was causing this much trouble then he was when he found out that this clan was homosexuals, not that he had a problem with it, he just felt uncomfortable with the human-like behavior._

_"I can see what I can do, but if I cannot handle her I must bring her back to her birth clan." Goliath requested which brought smiles to the two males in front of him._

_"Wonderful! Jackal, love, could you go get Reilane for me?" Romanov requested, the smaller male nodded happily as he ran outside._

_"I must apologize first hand about her personality, she's in that human age where they want to become rebels against their elders, I am hoping that you can teach her discipline and responsibility better than I could. Also I am hoping that she will find her a mate, she seems so depressed here when she sees her brothers and their mates together."_

_"How did she become like this? Usually gargoyles don't have that… rebellious trait."_

_Romanov smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck; "Truth is, we are a very human like clan, we act human mostly and have abandoned our gargoyle ways to survive, which is why we do not trust humans, we know what they can do. So we stay hidden and learn fast about human behavior." He chuckled once again nervously, "but she was just a hatchling when we began to learn the ways of humans, she grew up only knowing the human ways, she doesn't understand none of our gargoyle ancestors which I cannot blame her for, we never taught any of the hatchlings the gargoyle ways._

_Just as Goliath was about to ask Romanov why did he didn't teach the ways of their ancestors to the hatchlings, a tall female walked in looking confused. The female was quite tall, about 7'4 and she looked around Angela's age, she was a dark tanned gargoyle with bright red hair; it was extremely spiky Her clothes were just like any rebel teen would wear, long black cargo pants that her knee spurs tore out of. Her tank top reached at the bottom of the female's breast, a well-toned stomach showed, the sleeves looked like they were torn out. And a grey top hat that her horns went through. On her face were two stripe tattoos that started from the bottom of her left eye down to her jaw line. On her right arm were three tattoo stripes in the shape of claw marks._

_She stood in the doorway looking confused yet curious about the secret meeting, Romanov smiled as he motioned the female to stand next to him, "Goliath, allow me to introduce, Reilane." He grinned as he patted her shoulder._

_She tipped the rim of her hat and nodded, "Ello Cap'n." she greeted in a thick British accent though she had a slur in her words._

_"I hope you won't be bother by her slur, friend. She was born with it, and no matter how many times we've tried to give rid of the slur, it won't go away." Jackal blushed as he stood by Romanov's right side._

_"Is there something ye wanted meh for, Romanov?" she asked as she rubbed her now sore shoulder._

_Romanov smiled sadly as he nodded his head, he hugged the female who was now becoming scared and uncertain. He kept her at arm's length, tears formed in the corner of his eyes._

_"Reilane… I want you to listen very carefully. I want you to leave without any display." Romanov said as Reilane paled in terror, Goliath shockly stared at the Clan Leader; he was sure being blunt about this._

_"Wha? I-I don't understand… Why do ye want meh to leave? Did I do something wrong?" She asked quickly, her body shaking slightly in fear._

_Romanov sighed heavily as he shook his head "No you didn't do anything wrong, honey. It's just we want you to find yourself a mate... you will go with your new Clan Leader here." He bobbed his head toward Goliath._

_"A mate!? What makes ye think I wanna mate? I'm perfectly happy with being alone right now!" she inquired loudly, tears were now straining her face._

_Romanov sniffled as he shook his head, his mate Jackal decided to step in, "Sweetheart, we've seen how you're depressed around your brothers and theirs mates. Since we don't have any single gargoyles here, we've decided to let you go with Goliath, he has lots of single males there that will be happy to see you."_

_"Also you've scared away anyone who wished to join our clan, you're too wild and I hope Goliath can teach you some discipline and respect."_

_"Wha?! No, I ain't going anywhere! That's no reason to banish meh!" Reilane snarled, though she appears to be hurting and scared._

_"Leave now Reilane, I hope you can be happy with the Wyvern Clan in New York." Romanov growled, but with the obvious whimpers, his threat wasn't true._

_Reilane took a step back, "New York? I ain't goin' there! Please don't make meh leave! I'll be good, I promise!" she pleaded._

_Romanov held his head down as he slowly walked toward the broken female. Goliath knew what the male was trying to do so he tried to talk Reilane into leaving, but that only made things worst._

_Once the Clan Leader stood in front of Reilane, he stared into her eyes, silently pleading her to leave before he had to do something. She only reponded by narrowling her eyes at him, as she was about to repeat that she wasn't going to leave, Romanov struck her across her face._

(00)

Goliath woke from the memory when he felt his stone skin cracking and falling off. Once he was freed from the encasement he was greeted by Elisa who was now looked at the new member of the clan with pity as the female snarled at any male who either talked or walked near her. The Clan Leader sighed as well as he watched to actions unfold for tonight; Reilane was still very pissed yet Goliath could not blame her.

Though he was going to have a talk to her about her current behavior and to tell her to stop holding a grudge and let the past go. Reilane was very hardheaded since she was exiled from the other clan. He walked into the entrance of the castle and rested in the worn out couch Hudson usually sat in, Elisa sat by him and was about to greet him… till a familiar yet still strange voice roared.

"Listen ye overgrown hatchlings! I don't do blokes so back off!" a British accent echoed the stone walls of the castle. Goliath sighed heavily as he held his forehead. Elisa looked to the direction of the voice then to Goliath.

"She's still not used to being here?" she asked, the male only nodded as he rubbed his eyeridge in irritation, maybe Romanov should've warned him what a hassle Reilane would be. It had been almost a week since Reilane had arrived and yet she was still acting like she just came here.

The new member of the Manhattan Clan strolled away from two males as they quickly followed, Angela watched in only pity and irritation, pity for the males, and irritation because of Reilane being so outrageous.

Reilane noticed the couple on the balcony; she tapped her hat, "Ello there." She then noticed Brooklyn and Lexington still trying to talk to her.

She turned around and stomped her foot, "Alright boys! Let meh put this in terms ye might understand; I do **_not_**fuck blokes! So unless ye lose the dick, ya ain't gonna get meh, now do I make me self clear?" the two males backed away as they nodded timidly with their hands up in defense.

That was another thing that bothered Goliath, he should've asked of Reilane's interest of mates, Romanov didn't bother to tell him that Reilane was gay. Not that he was against it, he just felt uncomfortable about the human action. Now he had another gargoyle that was looking for a female mate, things were not good for the clan he assumed.

"I don't think you should talk to our brothers like that, Reilane." Angela defended shyly.

The tan gargoyle looked to Angela with a grin, "I don't feel right with the term 'brother', ya know… sounds like inbreeding to meh." She jokes as she walked away. Angela fumed as she blushed but took a breath. Goliath was about to go after the hotheaded female when Elisa stopped him.

"She's just acting out, give her some more time."

Goliath sighed heavily as he looked to where the new member of the clan had just been; "I've never seen a female as wild as her. I expected a male… but she is… not normal."

"She acts like a human teenager, if Angela were raised mostly by gargoyles who act like humans she would act the same." Elisa smiled. Goliath held a faint smile as well as he nodded, "I suppose you're right, although I do not know how to teach someone who doesn't want to listen."

"First let's give her time to adjust to her new home, it must be a shock to be suddenly banished with little explanation." Elisa explained while getting herself a drink, Goliath nodded once again as Elisa handed him a drink.

(00)

Reilane was listening to her IPod that her friend had given her just before she left; she mumbled lyrics to _Burn it Down _by Linkin Park. She felt alone in this new clan, though she didn't let anyone see that side of her; she was already afraid of the males here, they acted so primitive when she first arrived, her clan brothers never acted like that.

The clan leader seemed to have a rod stuck up his ass and thought that he could rule the world. Romanov was always so sweet and yet very serious when necessary. She grimaced at that male's name, she didn't want to remember him as sweet and caring, she wanted to remember her former clan leader as a heartless bastard who didn't care about her even though she used to looked up to him as a father figure.

New York was also not like the place her clan lived, which was in the countryside near London. She wasn't used to tall buildings, smog, and violence. Sure she had watched movies that were violent but she didn't want to be anywhere near it in life. Just her luck though since this clan attracts violence. She learned this the hard way when she met one of the clan's enemies, Quarrymen.

And their human friend seemed so distant yet studying at the same time. The old gargoyle and Bronx were the only ones who seemed to be welcoming. She didn't know how to describe the clan leader's daughter though, she acted very friendly but she was also timid around Reilane. The tan gargoyle didn't know why though but she guessed it was because Angela was the only female in the clan and felt happy about not being the only one now, she could relate to the other female since she was the only one in her birth clan, and she was the only one that was single as well, which was depressing.

She sighed as she turned off her IPod and laid back down on a worn couch she found in a bare room, if she could get some more stuff then this would be her room, somewhere that she wanted to be and feel at home. But this castle was boring, nothing new was around and the boys usually hogged the computer.

"I need to stop whining, I ain't gonna get anywhere if I continue to feel sorry for me self." She growled at herself as she put her top hat on her face to shadow the room, "but damn do I wish I can get me self a beer right now, can't think straight with all this stress."

She continued to rest while thinking about why and what reason did Romanov have to suddenly send her away, she knew it wasn't to find a mate or for scaring off new members of the clan.

She growled, if he didn't want her there he could've just said so, not bring some other clan leader to take her in for she wouldn't feel lonely, she was going to feel that way anyway. She huffed out a breath as she got up, she didn't need this, now she was going to try to be as much as a bitch she could so she could go home.

"Might as well get to know this clan, I might be staying for a while before they finally let meh leave." She groaned as she got up, put her top hat back on, and then walk out of the room to the living room.

(00)

Angela was out on a patrol with the new female; she was still a little shy since she forgot how to interact with other females of her race, being in the Wyvern clan as the only female could do that to anyone. Reilane acted distant yet tried to make small conversation, which Angela could barely understand due to the other female's slur.

"Why were you transferred here?" Angela asked innocently, the question had bugged her and she wanted to know why. The other gargoyle looked to Angela then scoffed.

"What makes ye think it's yer business? If ya want to know meh story at least ask meh to dinner first." Reilane flirted though she didn't mean any of it, she figured that Angela was a sheltered female and would be scared away from Reilane's flirtatious behavior.

Angela blushed deep red as she cleared her throat and focused on the view ahead of her, she could barely hear Reilane mutter, "Figures." Angela looked confused but dismissed it once they heard fighting nearby. Reilane quickly landed on the building next to where they heard the fighting at. Angela didn't have much grace in landing since Reilane suddenly pushed her down to the floor, "Don't make a sound, looks like a brawl goin' on." She whispered in Angela's ear.

"I said give me your money, bitch!" a man yelled as he walked toward the woman, another man was knocked out and was on the floor, "Don't make me shoot you, give it to me now and I'll let you live."

"Help!" the woman yelped as the man walked toward her, a cat-like yowl was heard as Reilane landed in front of the woman and faced the mugger, Angela quickly looked to her side and saw that Reilane was gone, how could that female move so fast without Angela knowing?

"Oh shit!" the mugger said as he dropped his gun and ran like hell was after him, Reilane chased him down and knocked him out cold, once the man was taken care of she turned around to find the woman pointing the gun at her.

"_What tha hell do ye think yer doin!_? I just saved yer sorry ass, ya know!" Reilane growled as her eyes glowed white.

The woman whimpered as she held the gun in her hands, "Please! Stay away from us! I-I'll shoot!" she said quickly and frightened.

"Woman, _that_ is one hell of a way to repay meh for saving ye and yer boyfriend, how about ya drop the gun and I'll leave without fearing yer stupid enough to shoot meh." Reilane said as she motioned with her hands to lower the gun. Suddenly the gun went off and Reilane dodged as many as she could, "No! You're a monster, you'll kill us!" the woman yelled between shots.

"I wish I did now, ye hideous hag!" Reilane shouted as she climbed the wall as fast as she could.

Reilane grabbed Angela's hand gently and led her to the other side of the building so they could take off, "no one is to know about this, alright?" Reilane requested.

Angela nodded, though Elisa was going to hear about this from the couple that Reilane just saved. Once again they were back on their patrol, Reilane was still fuming over the incident and Angela could not blame her, the lilac gargoyle had the same thing happen to her while she saved a group of teenagers, they had yelled and scared her off, thinking that she would hurt them. Goliath had to explained to his daughter that humans feared them and was not always thankful about being rescued.

"So… what's so special about patrols anyway? Don't these humans have others to protect them?" Reilane asked as she landed on a building to rest her wings, Angela followed to do the same.

"Yes but Father thinks that we are making a difference, it's our duty to protect. As my Father tells me." Angela explained as she rubbed her shoulder.

"But these little pests don't appreciate us, why protect 'em if they ain't grateful. Romanov always told meh to stay out of human affairs since they don't like us. But here I have to protect 'em? What's in it for us?" Reilane asked sourly, she didn't like the humans much since she saved that woman now.

"Because it's our duty, yes they don't like us but we have to protect them. It's in our blood. I'm sure father can explain this more than I can but-." Reilane interrupted her.

Reilane scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "Don't give meh that shit! We are an _endangered species_, humans don't have to worry about going extinct since they are everywhere! They breed like rats and they destroy like fire. If anyone should need protecting its _us_. I don't understand yer father but I ain't gonna get me self killed over his need to protect vermin."

"You sound just like my mother!" Angela gasped in shock, though she could understand why Reilane was so mad. Angela had felt the same when she first came to New York. Though the way Reilane spoke about the humans reminded her too much of her mother.

"I don't know who she is but if I sound like her then she has the bloody right idea!" Reilane growled as she reopened her wings and jumped off the building to return home, "I suggest you follow meh, yer father doesn't like his little girl being out alone!" she yelled, causing Angela to sigh and sadly follow, she couldn't help but feel that she blew this opportunity to get on Reilane's good side.


	2. A Decent Chat

Reilane hadn't spoken a word since she and Angela got back to the clan's home. Angela noticed the tension the newcomer was in but refused to let the female sulk in somewhere alone. Once they landed Reilane started to march off, ignoring Goliath's attempts to talk to her.

"Did something go wrong during your patrol, Angela?" Goliath asked.

Angela nodded as she walked inside the castle, "She rescued a couple from a mugging, but then the woman tried to shoot her saying that Reilane was a monster and that she'll hurt them. She doesn't understand why we protect humans... and I think she doesn't want to."

Goliath sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Romanov was not lying when he said that they didn't teach the old ways." He looked in the direction Reilane stomped off.

"What are you thinking, Father?" Angela asked shyly. Goliath looked back to his daughter before giving her a small smile.

"I may have to teach her the old ways in order for her to understand. But I may need some help," he replied noting Angela's curious reaction.

"I know she is not comfortable around any of us males, so I will ask if you, Fox, and Elisa help her get more comfortable being here."

Angela smiled as she nodded, "I will try my best, Father." He nodded with a grin before he walked off. Angela smiled as she went in search for Reilane.

(00)

So far Reilane's room looked like a small apartment, a small stove and refrigerator was near the window and a few cases of music were scattered around, two book shelves were located near the door, it only had a few books since Reilane couldn't sit still enough to get through a couple of pages. A couch was near the window with an end table near it. A few posters and pictures were scattered around the walls.

Currently Reilane was kicking around empty boxes in rage, still angry about the woman trying to shoot her. The tall gargoyle growled as she missed a box and kicked in the wall around her foot, causing her to yelp in shock.

"What tha hell!? God dammit!" Reilane snarled as she tried to yank her foot out of the wall. Once she pulled her foot out l, she examined the damage of the hole in the wall, which was now the size of a basketball.

"Ah shit! Gotta hide it somehow," the female said as she looked around, once she figured out what to hide it with, she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Is someone in there?" Reilane heard Angela ask, the voice caused the British gargoyle to cringe.

"What's tha fucking point of having a room of me own, if everyone knows where tha hell it is?" Reilane growled as she picked up the worn out couch and walked over to the wall, she then placed it down. Since it looked weird for the end table to be near the window, she decided to move it next to the couch.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you are alright." Angela said sadly.

Reilane sighed heavily as she draped a hand over her eyes, "The door's unlocked, ye can come in." Reilane mumbled as she flopped down on the couch, her anger slowly fading away.

Angela walked in carefully, she had heard ruckus in the room and feared that Reilane was throwing a tantrum. She looked in and saw Relaine on the couch messing with an odd device in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked, the female in question only nodded as she put something in one of her ears.

"I'm guessing yer here to tell me about our little talk?" Reilane inquired as she stared numbly at the lavender female. The shorter of the two shook her head no.

"You seem uncomfortable here."

Reilane laughed harshly as she leaned back, "What gave ya _that_ idea?" Angela sighed as she sat near Reilane, who she noticed got stiff.

"I know what it is like to be somewhere new, I didn't like this place as much but I got used to it after a while. But you've been here for nearly a two weeks, you should be at least used to your new clan siblings."

Reilane looked to her, her emerald eyes glowing slightly, "Ya don't know what tha hell I'm going through. I've been banished from my birth clan to another who is against how I was raised. Not only that but yer father wants to change who I am. I'm so sorry if I'm not so sweet like ye, but I ain't gonna let anyone try to change me." She finished as she got up and went to the small refrigerator to get a whiskey. She looked to Angela.

"Ye want anything?" she asked.

"I-I don't drink." Angela replied shyly, she then got confused when Reilane chuckled and mumbled something before grabbing another bottle.

"Just like a damn innocent. Come on, what yer father doesn't know won't kill 'em." She insisted as she handed one bottle to Angela and popped the other open with a flick of her thumb. She then flopped on the couch and rest one of her legs on the other.

Angela looked to Reilane in slight shock, she then looked to her own before opening it slowly.

"Ye don't have to finish it," the rebel gargoyle said as she sighed in relaxation. Angela nodded before slyly sniffling the drink, Reilane chuckled at the scene before messing with the small device again.

The lavender gargoyle then took a small sip, at first she pulled away and coughed, causing the other female to snicker. But once Angela got used to the taste she sipped a little more of it before putting it on the end table. She looked over to the tan gargoyle and smiled apologetically.

"It's alright, most newcomers don't get accustom to whiskey. Then again, most people like vodka instead." Reilane shrugged her shoulders before taking a long gulp. She cleared her throat as she messed with the device again.

"What is that?" Angela asked as she pointed to the device in question, the red-haired female looked to the device then to Angela in shock.

"Ya mean to tell meh that ya don't even know that this is?"

The timid female shook her head shyly, in return the taller gargoyle playfully gasped in shock. Reilane raised the small black device and pointed to it.

"Damn were ya hatched in the stone age? It's an Ipod. Basically it's something that plays music, it's a great theme setter if ye ask meh." she grinned. Angela obviously didn't catch the flirt, which caused Reilane to roll her eyes playfully.

"How does it make music, I don't hear anything." Angela inquired at the Ipod longer.

Reilane chuckled as she held up a string like wire, "That's because I have headphones in it, makes it better to hear the music if ye wanna mute out the rest of the world. Would ye like to hear it?"

The shorter female nodded gently, trying not to seem too interested in Reilane's music player. She watched as the other female gently put something in her right ear, Reilane then put one in her own right ear, at first Angela didn't hear anything. Until the gargoyle pressed a button, which caused the gentle female to flinch in surprise.

"W-what song it this?" Angela asked, already having a catchy phrase stuck in her head.

Reilane smirked as she looked at the device, "_Gotye, Somebody That I Used to Know_. I would've warn ya that this gets catchy but oh well."

Angela nodded again, "I pictured you for a another type of music. I don't know what it is called, but Brooklyn likes it, it's always loud too."

"Hard rock, didn't see that one coming," Reilane smirked as she sat up in her seat, "Actually I'm a fan of it but for now I had the urge to listen to this."

Angela frowned softly, "I'm sorry about earlier, I had no idea that what you were going through, and I was ignorant to think I did."

Reilane hummed in response as she took another gulp of her alcoholic beverage, "Truth be told, I can't blame ya. I don't got much to say other than I must be good at hiding me troubles."

The smaller female laughed lightly before getting up, "I should be going, I need to talk to Elisa and Fox."

Reilane hummed again as she turned off the Ipod, "Will ye be coming back? I'm just wondering cause I might be busy later."

The now standing female wanted to ask what but held her tongue, "I don't know, later Father would probably want us to do another patrol before sunrise."

By the sudden spark in Reilane's eyes, Angela guessed that the female still wasn't liking the idea of protecting humans, she sighed, "Also I think Father wants to teach you the old ways. Maybe that can help you understand our nature to protect."

"What are we? A damn animal being documented? I'm sorry but I stand next to what I said earlier, I'm not allowing anyone to change me for their own needs. I have a good sense of things and if it's telling me to stay away from humans, then I will and no one is going to make me do otherwise." she growled lightly, her eyes glowing a slight lighter emerald.

Angela sighed sadly, Reilane was certainly stubborn, she nodded before heading for the door. She paused before looking at Reilane then walking out, shutting the door behind her.

(00)

Reilane sighed in relief as she relaxes more into her seat, every time she locked eyes with Angela she felt a spark, something she wasn't sure of and wasn't used to. She looked to the abandoned drink in her hand before downing the last of its contents, she sighed loudly once she emptied the bottle and placed in on the end table.

"I can't believe this..." Reilane muttered as she folded her hands behind her head. Her tail was swaying around like a lazy cat and her eyes were hooded. She couldn't believe it, she finally found someone she was _actually _interested in.

(00)

A/N: Heya sorry for the long wait, I just got back into this story and decided to write it when I'm able, I hope you like this and review.


	3. Confusion in the Library

Two weeks later, after another normal outburst Reilane caused Goliath decided it was time for her to learn. He came to Reilane's door, not everyone knew of this, not even he knew it until Fox told him. As he stood in front of the door of Reilane's room, he quickly thought of a way to get in without saying anything.

He knocked lightly, in the room he heard a jump and a few things cluttering, Reilane slightly opened the door and stared daggers at her supposed Clan Leader.

"What do ya want?" She inquired, her head slightly bobbing up and down and her eyes were hooded. The taller male stared surprisingly at her, was she drunk?

"May I come in?" he asked quietly, his first plan to get in was shot down once he saw what state Reilane was in.

"Yeah, Yeah, sure. M-Make ye self at home, not like this isn't yer home either," Reilane hiccupped as she swiftly opened the door, as he walked in he noticed Reilane holding the wall for balance, as he went to help her, she instantly snarled at him.

"Don't think cause I'm buzzed that ye can take advantage of meh." Reilane snapped out before wobbling to the couch to sit.

"Why are you drunk?" He asked in his father tone, he wasn't going to let any member, even if Reilane was new, to act like this. Reilane scoffed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Buzzed, I'm only a little drunk, hence why I ain't babbling like a baby, also can't I celebrate even in me own room?" Reilane waved a hand to make her point clear that she thought he was in _her _domain.

"What were you celebrating? And This isn't your room, you're only living in it."

"Ah living means staying, and if I'm staying than this is _my _room. And I celebrate for no reason, just do it to get drunk, or a little buzzed." she replied with a cunning smile, Goliath sighed as he looked at her with pity, Romanov really destroyed this female.

"Why did ya want to come in for anyway? Wanna get smashed as well?" Goliath tried his best to control his anger, although he narrowed his eyes, he slightly noticed Reilane start to react and stiffen up.

"No I did not come here for that, I came here to tell you that you'll be learning the Old Ways. Romanov was not the type to teach you, but I am. You'll be starting tomorrow night, since of your current condition tonight." He walked out of the room, he was quickly stopped when Reilane hissed.

"How dare you boss me around! I don't want to learn about some god damn dead culture! I heard about this shit with your daughter, you want to change how I am raised so I can be a damn martyr for protecting humans! Hate to tell ya that I ain't going down without a bloody fight!"

"_Enough_!" Goliath roared, he then noticed Reilane stand up from her seat and stared him down, ready for a battle.

"You're not going anywhere if you continue to act like this! Either you change, or you will not be permitted to leave the castle." He growled as he walked out, the door slammed behind him, luckily his tail was out of the way.

As he walked off he could hear a yowl of anguish in Reilane's room, he sighed heavily as he ignored her yell and walked off.

(00)

Elisa walked to Goliath and noticed that he was angry about something, "What's wrong, big guy?" she asked as he walked past her, he stopped and turned to reply.

"Reilane." was all he said as he took in a deep breath, "I found her drunk, and I told her she was going to learn the Old Ways, whether she liked it or not. She did not like that." he failed to tell the human that he had punished her as well, he knew Elisa would try to talk him out of keeping Reilane in the castle.

"Drunk? Where'd she get alcohol?" Elisa asked in shock as Fox entered, however once she heard Elisa's question she quickly turned around and walked off. Luckily no one noticed her.

"I don't know." he replied as he walked outside to the ledge, the human stayed at the entrance.

"Hopefully tomorrow I can open her eyes." the leader said as he looked down at the busy city below him.

(00)

Angela and Broadway was in the library when Reilane walked in, shocked that the female was there, Broadway asked, "When did you come in?"

"What? Doing something with Angela that I shouldn't know about?" she replied with a cunning smile as she saw Broadway blush and Angela look appalled, she sighed as waved her hand, "Don't mind meh, just looking for something to read since I can't go out anymore."

"How come?" he asked, Reilane refused to answer as she walked off, the lavender female looked to Broadway.

"I'll be back." she said as she put her book down, he nodded as he picked up his own book and started reading.

She quickly walked off to follow the troubled female. As she walked closer, she noticed Reilane furiously wiping her face, curiosity got the best of her as she ran next to the female.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she placed a clawed hand on Reilane's shoulder, who scowled and remained silent. She noticed that Reilane had tried to hide the fact that she was crying. She shrugged off Angela's hand and turned around, "Why are ya so concern about meh? What have I done to make ya act like this?" she whispered.

Angela froze, confused at first but then realized what Reilane was asking, she sighed as she whispered back, "You're troubled and I want to help. Every clan member needs to look out for others." she smiled slightly.

"That' not what I meant, ever since I came here, you've been hanging all over meh unless I tell ya to leave me alone."

Angela gulped slightly, she had noticed as well, but she couldn't explain it, "I-I don't know..."

Reilane sighed as she nodded, as if she already knew that answer, "Alright then, if ya need anything else, I'll be over there." she pointed over to a certain bookshelf and walked off.

Angela watched as the tall female walked off, more or less slightly wobbled over to the shelf. She sighed as she remained where she stood, she knew Reilane meant something else, but she didn't even know herself. Until now she didn't notice that she had a type a feeling she knew wasn't normal for the female.

She decided to ignore it as she walked back to Broadway, hopefully if she ignored it, it would go away on its own.

(00)

Reilane noticed from the corner of her eye Angela leave to the other male in the room, she scowled as she gripped the book she was holding a little too hard, her claws dug into the thick hide of the book. She noticed the problem once she tried to let go of it, only to have it stuck on her fingers.

She growled lightly as she ripped off the book and threw it behind her, a small thud in the background told her that it went far.

She realized her feelings toward Angela the other night when Angela tried to talk to her about her Goliath's plan. She known this for three weeks now, how someone could fall in love _this _quickly was a mystery to her. She slyly looked over to the couch where Broadway did an awful trick. He stretched and yawned but while doing so he rested his arm behind Angela and remained there.

Reilane could feel the hair on the back of her neck rising slightly as she watched the scene, she cleared her throat loudly and watched Angela and Broadway look to her.

"Hey I think someone is calling ya, Broadway, I think it was Lexington." she said, acting as if she still heard someone calling him. The male nodded before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Reilane with Angela. She made sure he left before walking to Angela and sitting next to her.

"Not here to ask questions, seems like this is the only seats in this damn room." Reilane said coolly as she laid back in the couch. She noticed Angela's nervousness faded away slightly once Reilane explained why she sat down.

The lavender gargoyle tried to read the story in her hands but couldn't stop thinking of the female beside her, who was looking into the fireplace.

"What can't you go out anymore, Reilane?" Angela asked, noting the shocked expression Reilane wore. It faded quickly as her reaction turned to anger. Angela was about to apologize when the female sighed loudly.

"Yer father decided to keep meh in the castle till I change my ways. Which is kinda sad that it's come down to this." the gargoyle growled lightly. Angela's eyes widened slightly, she knew her father was strict but she didn't think that he would limit Reilane's freedom.

"I'm sorry for asking..." she said, she heard Reilane scoff as she waved a hand in the air.

"Don't be, brought upon me self anyway. But just because he 'punished' me doesn't mean I will follow it." she smiled cunningly, causing Angela to gasp quietly.

"You plan to go behind his back? I don't think that's a good idea." she put her say in it, she noted that Reilane thought it over and sigh in defeat.

"Why not just let him teach you, no one is telling you to change who you are, he just wants you to understand why we do this."

Reilane cleared her throat as she pushed her bangs out of her right eye, she then stared into the fire with dull eyes.

"I wasn't hatched to this culture so I never will understand it. You're forgetting that there are different clans, each one has its own methods, mine is to ignore the humans and stay hidden. Your's is to protect humans and show yourselves to the ones you rescue. We are complete opposites. He's basically trying to tell me to go against everything I know. Yer father just doesn't want to see it that way. Would ye or yer father like it if I told ya to change to my ways?" she asked, leaving Angela speechless, she never thought of it this way.

"No..." Angela said shockingly, Reilane smiled slightly as she nodded, she finally got through to someone.

"See? Just because I act like a bitch, doesn't mean that I'm not smart," she said playfully as she grinned, causing the female next to her to laugh too. After another apology about how Goliath was treating her, they began talking about their lives before they came here. Angela had more to tell Reilane since she was here also when Reilane was not.

She found out about Angela's mother, who sadly was an enemy trying to destroy mankind. To her interest Angela didn't think of her mother as evil, but someone who was just trying to protect what was left of their race. Reilane had her say in the conversation about Demona, saying that if she was this way now when humans was more civilized than a thousand years ago, just how bad was it back then? That question stumped both the females, since neither of them never thought of that.

Once Angela was done telling her life's story, she heard Reilane's, she found out that the rebel female had an older brother that went by the name of Thalbo. Reilane told her that she hasn't heard from him ever since he left the clan when she was just learning how to glide. She also found out about Reilane's banishment as well. From how Reilane told her, Reilane didn't do nothing wrong, but from the rest of the story, she knew that Reilane knew it wasn't true.

After two more hours of talking, Reilane decided to sneak out, to Angela's disappointment she had wished the female wasn't so rebellious.

"Ya wanna come?" Reilane asked, throwing Angela out of her thoughts.

"I-I don't know, Father isn't going to like this."

Reilane scoffed as she turned and walked to the entrance of the room, she leaned on it before smiling, "Father isn't going to like anything by the looks of it. Ye can't have a life until ye accept that ye might wanna do things. Even if he doesn't like it."

Angela looked down in her lap, Reilane did have a point, her father was over-protective mostly and wouldn't let her do anything unless he or another gargoyle was with her. She smiled slightly as she got up and walked to Reilane's side. Who in return smiled with shock and laughed.

"Didn't know ya had it in ya." Reilane joked as she and Angela walked out of the library to sneak out of the castle.

_**A/N: Hope you like this and review, trust me it'll get better later in the story ( if it ain't already ^^;) Hopefully this is good enough for you guys. Please tell me if there are any problems and if you like this (I'm trying a new typing method and I wanna see if there's changes in the way I write.) Buh bye!**_


	4. On the Shore

The couple took one last look at the castle before diving off the side, from what Reilane said it was easier to sneak out then it was to sneak in. They were gliding over Central Park, looking at the trees zoom by from under them. The lavender female was nervous and was having sudden doubts.

"What if we get caught, Reilane? You do remember that we patrol around here." She asked.

Reilane sighed as she shook her head, she slowed down for Angela could catch up with her, "Relax Angela, it's not like we're harming anybody. But if ye wanna lay low then we will." the tan female answered, letting Angela know that she did have say in what they were doing.

"I-I just think that we should avoid where the clan mostly checks out."

The tan gargoyle nodded as she rubbed her chin, as if thinking, she then turned to look to Angela, "How about somewhere in the city? Doubt anyone will see us there, since they'll be too busy with the violence to notice."

Angela shook her head, "Quarrymen are there, we'll be basically asking for trouble."

Reilane pouted then resume to think, she then smiled as she flew ahead, "How about the piers? Doubt any Quarrymen are there."

"You mean near the water?"

Reilane smiled playfully as she nodded, "That's normally where they are, so yeah, near the water."

Angela blushed lightly as she turned her gaze down to the world below them, she looked to the rebel female and nodded, "Let's go there. It should be safe."

"Finally, you're getting the hang of it!" Reilane joked as she flew closer to Angela.

(00)

Once landed Angela and Reilane looked around, making sure there were no humans in sight although Angela was still uneasy, she's never been here before. There were boats everywhere, from small fishing boats, to yachts. She looked next to her to ask Reilane something, but the female was missing. She quickly became scared as she looked around, whispering Reilane's name. A chuckle in front of her made her jump in surprise.

Reilane snickered as she stood next to a yacht, "I'm over here, you need to pay attention more." Reilane shook her head in delight.

Angela huffed a breath as she hid a blush, she walked up to Reilane and looked to the boat the female was leaning on, "What are these things?"

Reilane sputtered as she stared at Angela in shock, she then slapped her own forehead before laughing, "Man, has your daddy protected so much that you don't even know the common world?"

Angela growled lightly as she looked up to Reilane's emerald eyes, the female continued to smile but she stopped laughing once she heard the low growl. Angela sighed depressingly as she looked up toward the sky.

"My Father really doesn't know this world either. But he's more worried about our enemies then things like these."

Reilane nodded as if understanding, "And what about asking Elisa, she is human after all."

Angela paused then nodded slightly, "I suppose I could ask her when I see her. But you didn't answer my question." she grinned, Reilane grinned herself.

"I see my antics are rubbing off on you." She flirted causing Angela to blush deeper, "I'm kidding, Angela. And to your question, this is a boat. A yacht to be more exact. Rich people have these mostly for water parties."

"Water parties?"

Reilane sighed with a sad smile, "If I stand here all night answering your questions, we're never going to enjoy ourselves before someone figures out we're gone."

Angela nodded with a smile, "Then what do you want to do?" Reilane rubbed her chin as she looked around the area.

"How you feel about water?" Reilane looked toward Angela with the corner of her eyes.

"We can't swim." Angela scolded, Reilane held her hands up in defense.

"Hey who said anything about swimming? I was only asking since I see a couple of fishing poles with our names on em." she pointed behind Angela, who turned and saw the poles sitting near a pier by them.

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Angela asked as she followed Reilane to the poles. Reilane groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a wet blanket. We're only borrowing them for a while. Besides, someone mostly likely forgot about them and won't remember till they search in the morning, by then we'll be long gone."

Once Reilane got the tackle box and the poles, she walked off the piers to the beach sides further away from the boats, Angela got confused but quickly followed.

"Since you don't even know what anything is, I'm assuming you don't know how to fish." Reilane stated as she opened the box, luck was on her side tonight. Angela huffed another breath as she looked into the box, slightly confused with the small things.

"No, the only fishing I know is net fishing."

Reilane raised her eyes in shock, while doing this she hooked on a live worm, "You actually know some fishing then, but this version of it is basically throwing a hook out there," She pointed to the water, "Wait then hook a fish. It's also a good sport but I do it for the luxury of peace."

All the while Reilane was talking, she casted a line out into the water, reeling the line before it was a straight line, and sat down. Angela looked to her own poll before looking in the box.

"Want me to show you how to do this?" Reilane asked, digging a hole in the sand to put her fishing poll in it.

Angela nodded as she handed the poll to Reilane who shook her head and gave it back, "You're not going to learn unless you do it yourself. I know I sound harsh but in my clan, you learn better if you do it yourself."

The lavender female blushed as she nodded who sat down next to the box, Reilane did the same.

"Okay first you wanna make sure your hook isn't gonna snap once you catch a fish, so you tie it like this," Reilane said gently as she used a piece of string and a spare hook to show how the other female should do it, Angela watched carefully before nodding and trying it herself. After two fails she managed a knot, Reilane nodded as she dug into the box again.

"I hope you ain't girly girl, cause this next step you might not like very much." Reilane said as she held a small container.

Angela arched a brow in confusion as she leaned toward Reilane, who was scooping out two worms, "This gonna be a problem?" Reilane asked.

Angela looked up to Reilane and shook her head no, Reilane beamed as she handed one to her.

"You're the only one I know who ain't afraid of bugs. Even my brother Thalbo didn't like them." Reilane chuckled as she held up the worm and hook in front of Angela.

"Now, you wanna hook into the worm, it grips it better, but make sure it's also lose, like this." as she said this she was hooking the worm, causing Angela to feel sorry for it, she then looked to her own and frowned.

"I don't think I can do that." Angela sighed as she looked to Reilane.

Reilane rolled her shoulders as she turned her gaze to the female sitting in front of her, "Ah you got a weak spot for animals, I can respect that. I'll think of something else for bait other than a worm then. I don't think it'll be good to use old chicken livers though."

"Chicken livers?" Angela gagged, Reilane noticed and began to laugh loudly, she held her chest as she laughed harder at Angela's reaction.

"Yea you heard me, chicken livers. It's like an alternate bait choice. I'm not showing you how to use the fake ones since we don't want anything other than the worms out of place." Reilane panted as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Angela huffed out another breath as she poked out her bottom lip, she saw this in books and though to try it out on Reilane, she smiled inwardly once she noticed the reaction she got from Reilane.

The rebel female went wide-eyed and blushed lightly, she looked away as she cleared her throat, "H-how about you just try the worm. I'm not touching anything else."

Angela smiled as she nodded, though she silently apologized to the worm before hooking it onto the line. Reilane sighed in relief as she got up, she check her poll and sighed.

"I was so distracted that a fish took my bait and ran, the little bastard." Reilane mumbled as she reeled in her line to re bait it.

Angela giggled lightly as she noticed Reilane's pout, "Like you tell me, it isn't a big deal."

"When have I told you that?" Reilane asked with a raised eyebrow, Angela sighed playfully as she played with her hair.

"My, my, Reilane. You don't have a very good memory, do you?" she teased, causing Reilane to sputtered and blush.

"I-I'll have you know that I do have a good memory... unless I'm drunk." Reilane countered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Angela laughed again, she was enjoying teasing Reilane like this, she then shuddered. The rebel really _was _rubbing off on her.

"Then you must have been drunk while you told me that." Angela sighed with a smirk.

Reilane grinned playfully as she walked to Angela, "Yep, I _defiantly _see my antics have rubbed off on you. Just don't do this near your daddy, who knows what he'll do to me once he finds out."

Angela nodded as she looked to her pole and asked, "How do I throw it out there?" she pointed to the water, Reilane smirked as she turned to face the water.

"It's not called throwing, it's called casting. Since you got a closed nose it'll be kinda easy, I think. You raise the poll behind you and throw, but while doing so press that button and hold it." Reilane said as she raised hers behind her head.

"Why does your's look different than mine?" Angela asked, copying Reilane's move.

Reilane blushed lightly as she cleared her throat, "You have no idea how perverted that sounded... and to your question, mine is an open nose, meaning it doesn't have a button. Mine instead has a switch. I think from experience it's also less likely to tangle." Reilane then casted her line, while doing so she let her finger go of the line to let it fly further.

Angela did hers and smiled once she got it right, Reilane chuckled as she sat down with as she reeled in slightly. Angela did the same.

"How do I know once I catch something?"

Reilane shrugged, "If you feel a tug wait a moment then jerk the fishing poll, once you feel something pulling away reel it in."

They settled down to a quiet night, talking quietly to each other to keep themselves entertained.

(00)

"Reilane?" Angela asked, looking next to her to see the female.

Reilane hummed in response as she stared out into the water, Angela blushed as she looked down at the sand, "D-do you have any weird.. feelings?"

Reilane choked on twig she was chewing, she sputtered the remaining wood out of her mouth before staring at Angela with wide eyes.

"Wha-what makes you ask that?" Reilane asked timidly while she toyed with the fishing poll in her hands.

"Well... it's just the way you act... you're so sweet to me but with others you run them away. And I've thought about this ever since you asked me why I acted this way toward you. Luckily tonight I had time to think about it but I want to hear what your thoughts are first."

Reilane blushed as she stammered, she rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest and her lungs constrict. She held her breath before she answer, "I...uh...I just feel like I should not bite the hand that feeds me." she mentally slapped herself.

"Oh." Reilane looked to Angela and see that the female looked troubled.

"W-What I meant was...uh...um... ." she blurted out before looking away, she could barely see straight as she heard her heartbeat in her ears. She silently gasped for air as the minutes went by.

"It's okay." she heard behind her. Reilane refused to look at the female.

"I-I'm sorry I'm like this... it's just that you caught me off guard."

Angela sat up and walked to Reilane, she hugged her from behind before mumbling, "It's alright, Reilane. It was wrong for me to ask so bluntly like that."

Reilane could swear she saw the back of her head, it felt nice to have Angela near her, but this felt like heaven.

She closed her eyes and waited for Angela to let go, she did but she sat close to Reilane and leaned on her shoulder. The rebel female blushed deeply as she felt the warmth near her. Thinking that the night was cold Reilane opened her right wing and caped it on Angela's shoulder, this rewarded Reilane with a content sigh from Angela.

**A/N: Hope you like this, eh heh this kinda reminds me when I took my girlfriend to a fishing spot I normally use, I tried basing this on what that trip was, and also I tried to explain fishing like how my step-dad did with me. If some info is wrong, please forgive me ^^; he usually called them open nose fishing polls and closed nose fishing polls. Sounds funny to me cause it reminded me of them being sick.**

**Oh look at me, babbling on like a baby, eh heh heh... imma go now...**


End file.
